The Rewind
by under-mycrofts-umbrella
Summary: John Watson finally got over the fact that his best friend was gone..Or so he thought. Sherlock gets himself into some bad situations again because there is nobody to impress anymore, nobody running off with him to solve crimes and break into sciency labs. And so Mycroft thought it wouldn't hurt to send a stupid little text. Not thinking what might it to do the other.
1. The Rewind

**MODERN SHERLOCK**

**"DO NOT WALK AWAY FROM THIS!"**

* * *

**Main pairing:** _Sherlock Holmes & John Watson_

**Side pairings:** _Molly Hooper & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson & Liam Williams {no more shall be reviled because SPOILERS!}_

**New additions to the story: **_Nadia Howarth {1st Chapter}, Kathy McLean {2nd Chapter}, Liam Williams {4th Chapter}. ~~Still in progress~~_

**About: **_Got inspired by " IBegToDreamAndDiffer" user with her boner-rific fan fiction, also mix that up with 3 am in the morning on tumblr. I wish i could tell you more about it this, but the more i do the more i will spoil everything. And i like playing mysterious. :)_

**Warnings: **_It's a fan fiction? What do you expect? There will be bunch of blow jobs, butt sex condom wrappers flying everywhere and ever a lesbian romance {finally}. I don't think you need a warning since you chose to click this 3__  
_

**Disclaimer:** Sherlock belongs to the BBC, Mark Gatiss, and Steven Moffat. The original characters are the property of Arthur Conan Doyle. I own nothing but the plot and make no money from this story.

* * *

It had been two years since the _accident_. John didn't really like to talk about it. Mrs. Hudson tried to talk about it with him, how he is feeling, maybe the therapist was really doing as bad as John said she was, so why shouldn't she try with some motherly love? No good came from that, it just ended in him shouting with tears dropping onto his shirt he wore for 3 days straight.

The bloke really gave up on himself after what he witnessed. A week after Sherlock's fall John was so bad that he had forgotten to eat for days, mostly because Mrs. Hudson was out with friends for a long time and didn't check on didn't shower, didn't change his clothes, he just stood in Sherlock's arm chair watching his skull friend day dreaming, or maybe watching telly laughing to himself, he stopped reading the papers because of the pure _bullshit_ they were writing.

And so a year passed by and from time to time Lestrade showed up with some food and beer to cheer him up, and he did, he really helped John out. Lestrade was the person who whenever you call he will be there in a **flash**. Mostly because Greg knew what it was to lose a best mate. And since nobody was there for him, he wanted to be there for John. He even introduced him to Nadia, to get John even more out of the hole he dug himself into. Aah, Nadia, the most beautiful woman Watson had ever the pleasure of being around with, kissing, touching and such things he could not even remember because of how _fucking tremendous_ the experience was. At first she came to his apartment , maybe stay a night over or just a quick shag to get stress out of their so eventually John moved in with her after 9 months, they really hit it off. The Doctor had only one secret from Nadia, and he felt like it's best keeping it that way, and..it's that he still payed rent for the apartment.  
Not because he is waiting for anybody.  
At all.  
Not** anyone**.  
Or not wanting to throw away **their** stuff knowing** they** will come back.  
Never would he ever.  
He had moved on_. Promise._

Two years later, Nadia still made him go to the therapist he hated it, he just hated being there, it was so god damn depressing. And to be quite frank with you the only times he went out was when his girlfriend pushed him out of the door to go and talk to her ,since Lestrade was busy with new deaths and such.  
He arrived just in the nick of time and passed really fast to the chair, trying to get trough with this as fast as possible

"How are you feeling today John?"

she sounded so...so...fake, like she didn't meant it, i don't blame the woman, she has to ask that question 10 time a day at least, but at least make it seem like you care a bit.

"What should i tell you so i could get out of here faster?"

John said with annoyance blazing trough his eyes.  
She chuckled to herself shaking her head.

"How have you been? Did you finally propose to your current girlfriend? What was her name, Nadia? "

" I..uh..I...i don't...I don't think i am ready yet, i just..need a bit more time on this, it's not an easy task to accomplish"

"John "

She exhaled deeply in disappointment

"It has been a month since you said you would propose, why do you keep backing away?"

John grunted and looked out of the window just so she can't see the guilt in his eyes, but he knew that she could tell even from afar that something was bugging him, but she kept skipping the subject because she thought it would be too painful for him to handle. But it had been too long, and she had too.

"John, John please look at me, i need to know you are listening, and do not lie, scream or throw a pit, we need to talk about some things and it may"

She paused and re-thought her words..

"WILL hurt you. Now i need to ask you something... "

John looked at her, already knowing that it will be about..oh god no..not this conversation...he was hoping they could skip it, never talk of it, and move on. It seemed like a century until The Doctor got frustrated and raised both eyebrows at her as if saying _Well? Spit it out already!_  
She was awaiting that, so she could be sure of asking that question would be okay with him, and so she proceeded to do so, thinking how to ask this.

"Are you pushing back the proposal, because you are waiting for Sherlock Holmes?"

John's jaw dropped, that was NOT what he expected at all! He expected them to talk about the fall, not this.  
This is bizarre and stupid!  
Why would he wait for a dead man to come back so he could get on his life?  
Why would he need his best bud to continue my life?  
Why wo-oh god Watson could feel the tears coming up, he tried to hide it, and thankfully John was successful as he places his knuckles on his thighs and cupped his face with both of his hands. As i rose up John hid the misery with a tiny smirk.

"What do you mean? I don't need Sher-Sherlock to get married, i could have Lestrade as my groom "

Trying to sound confused, she pushed herself forward locking her eyes on John's and squinting at him. To him that didn't feel very comfortable but he let it kept that pose and went on..

"No John, as your husband, as boyfriend as someone who you love "

John's eyes widened.

"I AM NOT HIS DATE-I Am "

He paused

"I wasn't-I wasn't his date, never was never will be."

He looked at the ground with eyes drowned in tears he tried really hard to hold back. He looked up at her, not realizing that every emotion he was feeling at that moment, was written on his face.

"John denying things will never help you, i can see it, you were in love, and you still are. But the thing that is bothering me the most is that you weren't acting like that 'till a week ago, you had moved on you even got the ring and you had a smile on your face, you were finally free! Did you go back to the apartment again John? We made a deal an- "

John cut her off because he wanted to shut her up and her stupid curiosity, he knew she wasn't asking to help him, she was just being nosy, but he just wanted to shut her up so he could go home and snog the hell out of Nadia. Though he did break the deal a couple of times but told nobody of such a thing, even Mr. Hudson didn't know he was sneaking in the apartment late at night.

"Here!"

John hissed at her giving him her phone a bit too aggressively, but she understood why, so she made no comment about it.  
There was a text.

2 sentences. Initials. No number.

I'm still alive. I need your help.  
-SH  
[Hidden Number]

The second she read it her head jolted so fast to look at Watson that it actually caused pain at the back of her neck, open mouth wide eyes, staring at John who was yet again looking trough the window.


	2. The sit and wait game

**~~!NOTE!~~**

**I am sorry it's taking so long to get to the penis action but i really wanted to have some story**

**going with this, to reveal what John was going through and still is, so the 1st, 2nd and maybe 3rd**

**chapter wont have any sex in them, I am very sorry!**

* * *

Even if you were miles away you could see the shock on her face.  
She pushed herself back slowly and until she hit the back of the chair, she still hadn't realized that her mouth was still open.  
When John twisted his head patiently towards her, and he gave her a little smile.

"Told you.."

She very swiftly threw the phone at him, gently not to hurt him of any sort

"What if it's some kind of a joke?"

As she said those words she fought not to slap herself, she hated being blind sighted because she said the stupidest things, even if it was some kind of a stupid joke, it may be the thing that stopped John from move on.

"It can't be "

The smirk on his face widened and widened as time passed by.

"How so?"

"I got a new phone number, 2 or 3 weeks ago, i cannot quite recall the date, but only my wife and Lestrade knew the number by the time i got this text, them, and maybe, maybe him too"

She took her time, it went by a very awkward minute or two of what looked like a blinking contest. Then she thought, thankfully this time she _did_ think before opening her mouth, of what should she say next. Should she crush his dreams and tell him the truth, in what she believes is, or should she just put on a mask and congratulate him. Then again she is his therapist, even if it hurt, she had to do it, tho she was sure that the wide smile on Watson's face couldn't be defeated by anything.

"John, let's just go back to reality for a bi- "

John cut in very rudely, scared of her words that could come out of her mouth.

"Ya'know i have never herd your name, I always referred to you as **_The Therapist_** or **_Why am I Paying You so Much Money to Smack Down my Dreams_**"

He chuckled very nervously tapped his fingers on the arms of the chair and shifted his head away from her. No way he was hearing that again, every time he got a clue that Sherlock was still alive she crushed those evidence into making him think it was just his mind playing games. But he just pretended to believe her and he just nodded through it the whole time.

Like that time the Skull moved from the table to Sherlock's arm chair, he saw it, it was there it moved!  
Or the other time where he overslept in the apartment because he had a fight with Nadia and his ringtone changed.  
Or tha-

His memory process was cut off from, who can it be? The soul crushing therapist. John prepared himself for the truth, for the second time today, a bit too much for him.

"It's Kathy McLean, we have been seeing each other regularly for the past 2 years and... "

She sighed in disappointment and quickly went back to the main matter.

"Mr. Watson, you need to realize that you cannot stop living your life because you found some STUPID little text or evidence or a moved skull, YOU NEED TO LAND BACK TO EARTH, he is gone, it is horrible what happened, what he made you do, to watch him fall, but you need to move on and let go because life doesn't stop Mr. Watson it moves and you have to do so with it, or you will never find happiness And your beautiful girlfriend is waiting for you to move on so she could have a proper family, don't you want that Mr. Watson? A normal life again? "

As those words came out she saw John slowly get crushed, and crushed and die slowly inside. Kathy didn't regret it tho, she had to do so or he would be stuck in this loop of never getting over the fall. She had a bit of an argument with herself as to how she put those words into place as the therapist thought that trough her eye jolted up and down some papers she was holding. John swallowed every nasty word she wanted to drown her in, he couldn't believe, even Sherlock wasn't this rude in his living days. And oh, as she asked him if he wanted to live a normal life again he cringed, he loved some adventure, new things, he never thought he would make a good father. The doctor took a breath.

"I jus-"

BEEP~~BEEP~~BEEP

"I JUS-"

"Oh uh, I am sorry John but that's all the time you had for today I-uh"

Kathy rushed to get up and open the door before he could speak, she knew what he might say, he was known to her as well as the back of her hand. And she knew it would be best for him think about what has been said.  
But as she got up to get the door, John grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him as he raised from the chair, unfortunately all of the papers Kathy had in her lap spread all over the floor. She didn't really react at that time. They both bent to get the papers and John saying sorry about a 100 times.

The both awkwardly got up and he stumbled over his words a bit. _Maybe not a bit._

"I jus-I just think that i want some time off of this, i can't any more, every time i come here i get more and more depressed I-uh-I can't do this. I need a break from this, whatever this is i'ts making things worst-i jus-"

He threw the papers on her chair and ran to the door opening it almost so wide and hard that it might have damaged the walls.  
Ms. McLean was scared like a rabbit after he grabbed her arm, John stormed away so quickly she couldn't respond to his words. But she also thought it was a good idea for them to take a some time off.

~~~~~~Penises & Vaginas Later~~~~~~

John was walking down the street, he didn't even know where he was going, but he felt relaxed. He neither wanted to go home, because Mr. Hudson would catch him and she knew about the therapist's deal he had with her.  
Nor he wanted to go back to Nadia, because he had to explain why he was in such a mood. And since he wanted answers regarding Sherlock, he knew where to look for them.

He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Lestrade. He didn't even wait for Greg to say Hello.

"Mate, I really need your help about something, and if i don't get this done now I will go fucking mad. Please?"

~~~~~~Penises & Vaginas Later~~~~~~

A half an hour later and an argument with Greg , John had finally found what he was looking for.  
He whipped out his phone yet again, _handy little thing_, and so he phones no other than Mycroft Holmes.

"Hello? Who must you be? "

A very poshy and confused voice came from the other line.

"Hello Mr. Holmes, for the first time it's me who is coming to you for help. And since I helped you many times. Could you spare me a minute?"

Dead silence for at least 20 seconds.

"Sure of course, where are you right now John so i could send you a cab?"

~~~~~~Penises & Vaginas Later~~~~~~

John didn't really bother where he was going, but when he arrived, it was marvelous! **Huge** white building and it looks like it was repainted not long ago. The windows were a bit small and not enough to make it a home type building, and so he was right. It was a library.

The inside was very typical for it's purpose, wooden floors and a very dark red carped only going trough the center of the floor as a path.

He was greeted by a young boy with an expensive looking suit.

"Hello, sir, lost by any chance?"

John got confused and then realized, his clothing wasn't very proper for such a high horse place. He slapped on a fake smile and quickly said.

"No, I am actually invited here by Mycroft Holmes"

The boy looked a bit confused and surprised.

"So you are John Watson?"

"_That's me!_"

"Ah, sure, I am sorry for my questioning. Follow me."

~~~~~~Penises & Vaginas Later~~~~~~

Watson followed the suited boy for a what seemed a very long time, twists and turns, you could get lost in these things, and inside instead of walls they had shelves, filled with books, any book you'd want the probably had it!  
And so more and more walking and they finally arrived.

It was like a coffee place. The _coffee like place_ had two parts, one had small oval tables with a very comfortable and soft looking arm chair next to the side of the table. The other part had 3 square short tables with the same armchairs facing each other next to each table.  
On the first square table was Mycroft waving once at John to ether show him he is there or indicate him to close his mouth, since it almost hit the ground.

He wobbled over to Mycroft and didn't even take his time to be polite.

"I need to share with you something, and I need your help. As we all know Sherlock Holmes is dead, but about a week ago i got this text from him"

He tosses his phone to Mycroft with the text opened on the screen. And John continued explaining what he wants from him.

"You have high powers in here, yes? And people could somehow find who texted me with a hidden number, hack into it or something and maybe your brother isn't dead after all! "

John smiled and still exhaled very loudly because of all the dust on those books who were never touched.

Mycroft looked to him with despare.

"John, I can't i'm sorry, but you need to reali-"

To hell with it, The posh boy thought, John had the right to know, he had been hurting for the past 2 years, the boy was hurt enough.

Watson cupped his face with his hands and he came back up

"No no no I have heard this before **PLEASE**! Do not to this to me, everybody has i just **KNOW** he is still alive, somehow i can **FEEL** it, i may be crazy...but i know he is still here."

Mr. Holmes saw the tears that John tried to swiftly cleaned away, and then he typed something into the phone as a text, but didn't sent it and just handed it over to Mr. Watson.

As John read it his eyes widened he nearly fell to the ground. No words can describe how fucking shocked he fucking was.

_**FUCK!**_

{End of Chapter 2}

* * *

_Maybe the words in the other chapter can. *cough*_


	3. I'm Here For You

_**Chapter 3**_

_**I am Here For You.  
**_

* * *

"Wha-haha "

"Is this some kind of joke? Ahaha"

Watson had never laughed so nervously, he thought his heart would pop out of his chest, because of what stood right before his eyes. He wanted to make sure he read everything correctly, re-read the text 3 times and on the fourth it just broke his heart.

And this is what the text said:

"John, Sherlock does really need you, he is just thinking more about you than about himself. I sent you the text, i know it was stupid but i was desperate, Sherlock went back to his old days. He couldn't cope living without his blogger. I need you here tomorrow at 1 p.m. sharp and i will take you to him. **HE NEEDS YOU JOHN!** "

Watson still stood there and he tried to suck up all the tears, but failed miserably. He knew, _he knew_ Sherlock was alive and that he was okay, he stopped saying it, mostly because every time he did people would either laugh in thought that he was joking, or shut him up. John lifted his head up very obviously that he was trying to cover up what he was feeling at the moment.

" What do you mean by-uhm-by-uh-by his _'old days'_ ? "

Mycroft hissed at him.

"Shh, not here! I said where and when. We will get you and you...you.."

Mycroft sighed and looked down at the ground, he never wanted to see his brother into what he was in his early years, again. He was scared for him, so scared that he put John's life in front of Sherlocks. But even if John knew, he would still do anything for his precious Holmes, even if it means to die.

M. Holmes moved his head around so Watson couldn't notice he still cared for his brother to some exstend.

"Hmpf, fine i will-I will come at the designated time and place, but if this is some kind of sick jo-"

"**DAMN IT JOHN!**"

Mycroft shouted not really giving a thought of where they were sitting. Mycroft Holmes, _out of all of the people he shouts_, he gets frustraited and lets it all out. Everybodies reactons were the same, shocked that such a man like Mycroft would shout in a libriray, a very strict one to be exact. Mycroft looked around nerviously.

"I'm sorry, i'm so, so sorry... John, i can never joke about my brother I-"

"Wanna bet?" John snapped with a smirk on his face.

"MIST...eurgh. Mister Watson, please, we have had our fun, but this is no laughing matter!"

"Of course, i mean this is Sherlock, the most serious people of all... Just like your tie."

You could hear the sass in John's voice from a mile away. Though it was true, Mycroft's tie was in a very Christmasy spirit, it was red with green stripes and sprayed on white, like snow. Mycroft stood up very smoothly from his chair.

"I guess that is the end of our conversation Mr. Watson. Tomorrow as said"

"Of course Mycroft, will you be dressed as Santa by then?"

"Maybe when you finally propose to your girlfriend Mr. Watson"

John didn't really take it as an insult, him and Mycroft have talked a bit after Sherlock's supposed death, that was their kind of humour. John chuckled and stood up to shake Mycroft's hand.

"So no Santa this year i guess. How very upsetting!"

Holmes cracked a real smile for the first time, not very often you see that.  
And so they both britished their way out of the building and went home.

~~~~~~Penises & Vaginas Later~~~~~~

As John was in the taxi he didn't really know what to say to his girlfriend, he didn't go out much, and Lestrade was out of town. So he had no idea how he would go out without it being strange to her. He arrived at home and stormed trough the door very noisily, not as much as he wanted to.

As he entered there were stairs right in front of him, to his left there was some space for the coats to hang, shoes and bags. and to the side of the hangers and such, there was a door to the kitchen. But John didn't hear or see anything there so he assumed she was in the living room, which was to the right of where John was standing. Nadia, didn't really given attention to the noise that was made by the doctor, she kept on watching her show, whatever it was.

"**HELLO DEAR**"

Shouted Watson trying to have laugh. Nadia jumped like a rabbit off of the sofa grabbed the remote and pointed it at John.

"What the **FUCK** john? I almost got a heart attack!"

"Awh, i'm sorry i just wanted to have a bit of a laugh..sorry again"

"Hmpf..Whatever, how was the therapist?"

Nadia said it like she just wanted to seem like it matters to her, after that pathetic try to show she cares for him Ms. Howarth plopped back onto the sofa with the remote in her hand changing the channels. John sighed, he didn't even know why they were dating, whenever he wanted a good shag, she pushed him away. He was kind of thankful to himself that he didn't propose.

"Yeah good, it was good, uhm I'll be out tomorrow by 12:30 pm sweety."

"What? Why? Lestrade is out of town...You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know i just..want to go out more, that therapst really knows what to do eh? Haha"

He laughed hoping she wouldn't question him anymore.

"Yeah, Kathy is really good."

You wouldn't think much of those words, but the way Nadia said them shocked John a bit.

"Uhaha-What?"

"Uhm, ahaha, oh honey, I mean as a therapist, of course, you haven't gone out in days and now look at you!"

"Ahh, yes, of course love. I'll go to bed i'm feeling very exhausted."

She just nodded. He got so frustrated about it, John wanted some passion between them. Something exiting, they haven't had sex for more than a month And every time he asked, or hinted that way, something was always wrong and she pushed him away. John thought Nadia may be cheating on him but he never found anything that would push him to such a harsh conclusion. The only thing he got as a clue towards that was her not being turned on by Watson. All of those thoughts went trough his head while he was getting ready for bed.

"Here we go again, another sexless night."

John chuckled at his own horrible luck and slowly fell asleep.

~~~~~~Penises & Vaginas Later~~~~~~

John was in front of the Library a bit too early, and by a bit i mean half an hour earlier. He couldn't wait, how could he? He was going to see Shelly aga-Sherlock-_*Cough*_-He was going to see Sherlock again. And so he waited, he circled the building a bunch of times, looked at the pretty garden, nothing interesting really, but it's a silent Library, you don't expect much from those.

It was 1:01 pm, Watson was so ready, so ready to s-to see Sherlo-_'Oh god no...what am i doing?'_ No he can't he-the therapist was right-Sherlock is dead, that's it, Mycroft is just playing a prank on him, M. Holmes is probably sitting somewhere having a laugh. John was in pure denial by then, he ran to the street that was in front of the library to catch a cab and go home.

_ 'Everyone was right, what the fuck was I doing?'_

As the doctor got into the cab a hand grabbed him very tightly to his arm, pulling him away from the cab in frustration. In just seconds he was inches away from Mycroft's face.

"We had a deal John, where in the hell do you think _**YOU**_ are going? "

"I-uh-thou- "

"You thought what exactly? To bail on me to make me look like a fool? I was desperate enough to sent you a text and Sherlock told me not to. Do not give up now. ** .You** "

Watson's whole face fell. Sherlock told him? He told him not to contact John .. Why? Was he trying to run away from him? Did he hate John so much, and wanted to be a bit dramatic. Watson opened his mouth but before he could say anything he found himself int he limo with Mycroft, with a Christmas suit next to him.

"Haha, Mycroft is this some kind of joke? Were you ac- "

"Don't be daft it's for you. "

Mycroft had a very devilish smile while saying those words.

"Wah-huh-haha, What? "

"There are people out there, people who will kill you if you knew about Sherlock"

"Knew exactly what? "

"Hmpf, you know it, but i won't tell you what it is, just put it on, you need to, i promise you it is not a joke. Sherlock would kill me if i didn't cover you up so no one would know who you were "

"And your first choice was Santa, that definitely wont attract any attention...

**_'Santa Clause enters the house of the very friendly and family like, Mycroft & Sherlock Holmes!'_**

...Definitely nothing weird there, a therapist i can und- "

"Ha-ha Mr. Watson, just put on the suit and we shall go in the house, so you could help brother dear."

John cleared his throat and stared at the Santa suit.

"Hmpf-yes, yes of course "

~~~~~~Penises & Vaginas Later~~~~~~

Where they were taken, John had no idea, he was didn't really care at the time, the only thing that came to his mind was how itchy the stupid fucking suit was. As the got up to the door, Mycroft stopped John and turned to him

"Before you get in I-"

"I wont say a thing to anybody, i will keep this to myself, and if i ever want to come here i will cover up my face and anything else that identifies who I am"

Holmes' lips spread wide and he chuckled.

"Alright then, now, let me prove to you that you are not so insane."

Watson almost jumped up and down like a child, he was so excited! He was going to see his best mate again, Lestrade was an amazing friend, but there was something about Sherlock.

They got into the elevator, 5th floor out of 9, apartment 507.

Mycroft opened the door very slowly, Watson was feeling his heart going into his throat, his stomach tying in a knot, the things he felt were not describable.

The door was opened widely, you couldn't see much, there was barely any light, and there was smoke trough the whole apartment it seemed like.

John waved away some of the smoke so he could get trough, he coughed until he got to a sofa, there was the blue robe, Sherlock's it was spread there all dirtied up.

And then, oh then..

"Oh Mycroft, why do you keep trying to make us feel like family, it's so pitiful. And could i get a lighter instead of coal please Santa? "

That-that voice, that deep voice, that tired voice, tired of people.

John turned around and with one swipe took his hat and beard away from him facing Sherlock.

"Joh-John, oh god-I don-I have-**I missed you ****_jo_****HN!**"


End file.
